zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alockwood1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:49, September 11, 2011 Books Hi. I don't believe we have a section for that. We could use one. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 18:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I know that Max Brooks' items belong, along with, maybe, the Walking Dead comic series, plus most any zombie book. Alockwood1 19:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Dog Bites When your neighbor owns a rottweigler and it's always barking, stay away. My mother learned that the hard way. I wonder if a zombie virise would affect it. Alockwood1 00:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) 4-Wheeler Worked on a 4-Wheeler with my older brother, mostly by holding a light and holding the 4-Wheeler up. I wonder if a 4-Wheeler would work against zombies. Alockwood1 00:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) No, fuel is limited, your completely unprotected aside from the helmet and gloves, and the noise attracts more zombies, even offroad, if you have a planned route its still no good. ROFL or DIE 23:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The thought was a while ago. Alockwood1 23:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Invitation I couldn't help but notice, but your user page says that you have an interest in writing fanfiction. I just want you to know, if you ever wish to publish your work on a wiki, feel free to add it to Post-Apocalyptic Fanon Wiki, a wiki I made recently. So far, I'm the only person editing, and so I'd be very glad to have a fellow zombie buff on the wiki! ''Pinguinus impennis 23:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah well. Well, the offer stands if you ever feel the need to be published. See you around, I guess. Don't get eaten! Pinguinus impennis 00:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) In response 1 - it wasnt referenced 2 please dont reference it 3 the section should be either removed, or completely rewrote ROFL or DIE 23:13, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi wanna be friends? Hi mah name is MGC(Master Green Cat) and im interested in your story of the Zombies in the mall, oh and your Profile picture is funny, is that your Zombie equipment? 11:17 pm Country Hi!I wanted to ask something:What is the best country for a zombie survival? I think that America is a good place for killing zombies,because in america are weapon shops I have 11 years.Doyou think that i could survive in a zombie apocalypse? Vandal Thanks. Took care of it. You'd think the user whose own page was vandalized would notify someone, right? He also had various other little vandalisms I'm working on. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 22:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks again. Since none of this vandalism was egregious, I'm letting him off with a warning, some encouragement, and the hope that these actions lead him to be a productive editor. Please don't take that as a sign that your efforts are not appreciated, as they truly are. If I had more time (and less carpal tunnel) I would make you a badge for your continued efforts. I owe ya one. Keep up the good work. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 03:08, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again. I just happened to be on as it was happening, and I reverted, blocked him, and looked into things and gave you rollback. If you run into anything bigger than that, feel free to let me know as usual, my talk page notifies my email. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 02:07, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey? Hey bro why did you add pokemon page if its useless well i like pokemon too but you know its not connected to this wiki in any way well my question is is it a accidevt or you did it in purpose? I understand now Well now i under stand that why you did that and Sorry if i offended you I didnt knew that Karanmd (talk) 04:49, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Trouble maker please report this to phildox here cause he didnt reply to my last message however i rolled back it seeya Karanmd (talk) 06:29, May 14, 2014 (UTC)